Peanutbutter, Jelly & Whipped Cream?
by Uchiha.Sophitia
Summary: REWRITTEN! The Uchihas were killed by Itachi when Sasuke was eight. But what if Sasuke had a twin sister, who he thought died, but Itachi really kidnapped her. The story is set after the clan is killed. First chapter is a flashback/dream type thing.ON HOL
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. This is a story about the life of the Uchiha brother's sister if they had one. I know the writing style is weird with the I hears, but there is reasoning. Having a lot to do with why she is alive later on_. _I also know Sophitia __**ISN'T **__a Japanese name. Explanations will come. Bon-Bon is really a rabbit by the way._

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

**This is the rewrite. All chapters 1-7 is rewritten. The story is also on hold until chapter is 8 is up.**

"Sophitia, please stay after class, everyone else, dismissed!" Iruka sensei declared, ending class. I wonder why I have to stay after, it is the first day and I didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes, Iruka sensei." I said, quietly, walking in the direction of his voice, tripping and falling to the ground, for the 17th time today.

"Sophitia, I have a couple things to discuss with you," he said, lightly grabbing my shoulder, and gently pushing my down, so I was sitting in a chair. At least I think it is a chair. "I know you can't read or write, as your parents told me, and it IS something to work on, but why did you give Kurenai sensei a joke of a profile to write down?"

"Joke?" I asked. I didn't joke around with what I told Kurnai sensei, the lady Iruka sensei, sent me to, so she could write down what I wanted to say in my profile; which Iruka sensei had us write, so he can learn about us.

"Doesn't this sound funny?" he asked, and I heard a shuffling of papers. "Hi, my name is Uchiha Sophitia. I'm eight years old and live with Mommy, Daddy, Itachi nii-san, and Sasuke nii-san, who is my twin brother. I also have a pet kittywolf, I named her Bon-Bon."

"Where are you going with this? I told the truth. I wasn't joking." I said, crossly. When was I joking? It is all true!

"Where did you get a kittywolf then?" he asked.

"The kittywolf section of the pet store, I guess." I replied. Did he think I couldn't have a kittywolf?

"Nevermind... Doesn't this part sound slightly weird?" he asked, and began continuing what I told Kurenai sensei to write. I scratched my head and listened. "According to everybody, I have waist length black hair, and and off black, slightly empty looking eyes. Also today I am wearing a black tank top with a white skirt; I'm glad Mommy told me that. Otherwise I'd never know what I'm wearing. I don't get how she knows. I also like peanutbutter and whipped cream. I don't really have anything else to say, so I'm going to add the conclusion I'm suppose to have. Conclusion, dun dun DUN!"

"No, it doesn't sound weird." I said, crossing my arms and huffing. Huffing is REALLY fun. I don't get to do it a lot though, Mommy gets mad.

"Iruka-san?" I hear, along with a light tapping on the door.

Recognizing the voice, I jump up and yell, "ITACHI NII-SAN!"

"Ohh, hello Itachi-san. What brings you here?" Iruka sensei said, and I hear foot steps coming our way; Itachi, walking towards me and Sensei.

"Just picking up Sophitia. Sasuke, came home and said she had to stay after class. Why? Itachi replied, picking me up, and placing back onto a chair.

"Her profile paper was odd...and I wanted to question her about it. Also I wanted her to take some forms to her parents." Sensei said, and began shuffling through papers.

"Odd, how so? And forms for what? How much trouble could she have caused in one day?" Itachi asked, his voice now coming from my level. He must have sat down.

"It seemed like a joke. And the forms are because there is no history for ANY check ups for ANY Sophitia, or even a birth certificate under that name. Also she has been running into things and should have an eye check up." Sensei replied, and a handing of paper sound occurred. Probably handing Itachi forms and the profile.

"Check under Uchiha Mitsuki for her doctor history and birth certificate. Sophitia is her nickname. We're all so used to calling her that she was probably registered her as Sophitia instead of Mitsuki. Also she has an eye appointment coming up in ten minutes." Itachi explained.

"Ohh. Well then go ahead..." Sensei said, shooing us away.

"Sophitia, keep up..." Itachi replied, as I tripped over a pebble. At least it felt like a pebble.

A couple minutes later, we were at the eye doctor's office, and the eye doctor came in. He then leads me out the door, and tells me to read the letters on the chart. I just sat there, I don't know how to read, or tell apart letters. I don't even know what they look like. I heard of them, but how do I tell what they were? And where were the letters?

Seeing that I wasn't responding, he then asked, "How about you tell me how many letters are red?"

Confused I answered, "I can count but what does a red look like, along with black, blue, green, yellow, purple, and whatever all of the um... Whats the word? Ummm, I REMEMBER COLORS!?" There was a slight intake of breath. I think I scared him with my loudness. I do get a little too excited sometimes.

"How about you tell me if I am smiling or frowning?" the eye doctor sighed, confusing me again. The only way I could answer is if I knew if he was happy or sad and he didn't tell me that! Groaning, the annoyed, eye doctor asked, yet, another question, "Do you know how you got all of the scraps and bruises and why are you wet?"

Happy that I know the answer to that one, I replied, in a cheerful voice, "I ran into three trees, tripped over the same pebble five times, fell into a lake, and ran into Itachi twice! That is at least what Itachi told me! He's really smart and able to tell me those kind of things!"

"Just come with me," the eye doctor said, in a voice that I recognized as the voice people use when people they are through with me. A lot of people use that tone; I guess I can be really unlikeable. He then led me out to the room where Itachi is waiting. I then heard the sound the I recognize the sound of pen scratching on paper, the sound of paper being handed to somebody.

"Sophitia, we are leaving now." Itachi said, and I was picked up by him.

A little bit later, we were home, and right when we walked in Mommy asked, "What did the eye doctor say?"

Itachi handed the paper to somebody, and then reluctantly said, "The doctor thinks she is blind, she couldn't do any part of the eye exam, and didn't even know what colors were. Currently it is is impossible for her to become a ninja."

Hearing that I asked, "The doctor thinks I'm part of a window? And what does impopsical mean? It sounds yummy!"

Sasuke replied, who had been in the room for a while, I guess, replied, "Blind means you can't see, and impossible means can't be done, impopsical isn't a word."

"So, the doctor thinks I am part of a window that can't go to the ocean..." I said, slowly and then and continued by yelling on the top of my lungs, rather quickly, "...THAT CAN'T BECOME A NINJA! WELL, HE IS WRONG! I WILL BECOME A NINJA! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Right after I said that I ran to Itachi's room, running into a couple things, and sat under his bed; that being a really odd habit I had. Of course, I locked the door too, so no one could lecture me for my behavior. I curled up into a tight ball, and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. _

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

"That dream again," I muttered, now 13. I furiously glare at the cold, stone ground with Sharingan eyes. I deactivate the Sharingan. I developed it 6 months prior to now. Prior is an odd word.

The second the Sharingan turns off, I return to me into my world of darkness. I can't copy anything with the Sharingan, or use its abilities for that matter, alas (another funny word!) it allowed me to see, and to dream. Dreaming is the one thing I loved in the world of darkness I lived in, except for the nightmares I get all too often. The only reason I deactivated is it the excessive chakra use. It puts so much strain on me on me. The strain on my eyes, has the chance of causing me to be permanently blind, like Itachi is the danger of being in. The only reason I'm alive. The only reason why he kidnapped me. The only reason I'm not dead. The only reason why I have to live in these accommodations...Accommodations thats a big word. I let out an insane giggle. Itachi hasn't been here in a week and I'm getting lonely, hungry, insanitary. Insane. Just a little bit though.

I hear footsteps, coming towards the room. Itachi's room. I hate this room. Cold, cold barren stone walls and flooring. A barred in window. A me chained up in frigid iron shackles, under the window. A wooden closet stain with blood. A half bath, solely for Itachi's use. Itachi's fluffy, king size bed with black and red silk sheets, across the room, and next to the closet.

I sit back and listen to the foot steps light patters. They're Itachi's. I know this for sure. What better thing do I have to do while sitting here, chained up, just hoping death would take my life away. Away from Itachi's torture.

He will never hear those words escape my lips though. He won't get the satsifaction of knowing he broke me. I will defiantly not let him see me begging for death, either. He wouldn't kill would just use it as an excuse for him to hurt me more, shatter me completely, and break me. Like I said though, he will _never _get that satisfaction of doing something like that.

The door opens, and Itachi steps in, finally he returning from his mission. "Stay quiet, I am tired from my mission, you will regret it if you don't follow my orders," he said, apathetically, yet somehow a threatening tone makes itself known in the emotionless voice... Anybody who is sane, and didn't have a death wish would listen to him, but I could hardly say I don't have a death wish.

I wonder how long it will take to tick Itachi off. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die. Mind as well try it. I command, in a ordering voice, "I'm hungry, go get me food, now!"

"You don't order me around, and I told you to be quiet," Itachi stated, throwing a kunai at me, now embedded in my right shoulder.

Trying to hide the pain in my voice I replied, "Its your fault you have to deal about my talking. You keep me in your room chained to a wall, and barely feed me."

"You dare defy, me?" Itachi asked, walking up to me, I assuming that is how he did it anyways. It's not like he can fly, right. He removed my shackles around my wrists and ankles.

He lifted me up by the collor on my old, dirty, tattered, black, baggy shirt. I probably should shut up and listen now. Too bad I won't.

I smirk, in an annoying manner, and attempt once again to hide my pain and fear, "I dare all right!"

I then am tossed on the ground, roughly and have a foot placed on my stomach.

"You sure about that?" I hear him ask, anger lightly lacing, the cold voice.

"Positive." I replied, gasping when weight is added to the foot.

"Well, you are going to pay for that." he stated, picking me up, around my neck again. He took me in the direction of the training room. I can tell when we enter the room. The air is colder, to prevent to shinobi from overheating during their vigorous training. I smelt the sweet, and blood. There must've been a sparring match earlier.

Itachi's cold grasp leaves me. I fall to the floor. New, different shackles are placed around my wrists. They feel newer, less rusty then the ones normally placed upon my wrists. A The chains became taught and I suddenly get shot into the air. I become suspended. Dangling. Wondering what Itachi was going to do, I asked,the obvious question "What are doing?"

"The punching bag broke, and I need a temporary replacement for the training I'm about to do, to get rid of the annoyance that you caused. It seems only fair that you become the new bag.," He replied, and I could tell that he is smirking, I can feel it. He probably was smirking at the terrified expression plastered on my face. I don't even have to turn on Sharingan to tell all of that.

I feel a jab to my cheek, a cross to my stomach, a hook to my temple, and uppercut to my chin. I can tell by the different strength of the hits, at least for the jab and cross. Jabs are lighter and faster then crosses. Though they are all fast and strong. A knee. Tai kick. Wheel kick. Heel hook. Panther strike. All over and over again. Performed swiftly with vast strength. It hurts like hell. And it hasn't even been two minutes yet. I whimper, gasp and whine repeatedly, but refuse to let a tear fall, or a bloodcurdling scream. Ten minutes later I can still actually manage to whimper, with my broken ribs, causing great discomfort. And I whimper in great pain because of it. "Stop! My voice is so weak, pathetic, filled with pain, pitifulness,

Seconds later a feel a punch comes in contact in my jaw. A loud, sickining crack fills the room. I scream. It hurts so much. The chains are released. I hit the floor. A groan comes past my lips. A pair of careless hands pick me up, roughly. Moments later, I am tossed onto the floor. I into unconsciousness. At least that is what I think it is called. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die while in the unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. This is a story about the life of the Uchiha brother's sister if they had one. I know the writting style is weird with the I hears, but there is reasoning. Having a lot to do with why she is alive later on_. _I also know Sophitia __**ISN'T **__a Japanese name. Explaination will come. Bon-Bon is really a rabbit by the way._

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

**-2 years later-**

July 23rd, my 15th birthday. A forgotten day, one that only I seem to remember. Like Itachi would remember though. He didn't remember that HE was the cause to my injuries for him using ME as his punching bag. He punished me for a messed up suicide attempt. I think he is just out to get me though. At least I'm healed now.

Not much has changed since them. I still had tortuous training lessons. I was still chained to the wall. Barely fed. Insanitary. Feeble attempts to deal with and defy Itachi. Miserable life. Death wishes. At least that part isn't as bad though. I have some positive things in life. Like knowing Sasuke is alive. But with the snake sannin, Orochimaru. I thank Deidara for that. It is the only reason I remain living.

For the chance to escape and be free to see him. To keep him from not being murdered by Itachi. He threatened to kill him if I remained suicidal. He kind of found out about that. Another reason why that death wish isn't to strong now. At least there is a reason for me to be alive now. OTHER then being Itachi's tool for when he goes blind or his lab rat to test surgery on. Luckily they haven't came up with one yet. Itachi promises they're working on one though. Joy.

I shake my shackles, trying to get out of them, again. I always fail though. And I rarely try to when Itachi is in the room. It is idiotic. But he is sleeping. So its worth a shot.

"Sophitia, stop it now, and let me sleep." Itachi muttered in his 'sleep' to me. He is talking to me in his sleep, how strange. I'm not exactly the smartest person in the world, so the thought of him being awake doesn't go through my head. Instead thoughts like how can he talk to me while sleeping. Which is a pretty weird.

I ignoring the 'sleeping' Itachi I continue to yank on my shackles. While doing that though, unfortunately I don't notice that Itachi's eyes are wide open and glaring at me, meaning he is awake. I'm more focused on getting out of these damn chains. I think it would've helped if my Sharingan was on though. I might have noticed.

I immediately stop fiddling with the shackles and chains when I feel an intense pain in my right shoulder. I slowly take my left arm, and ease a kunai out of the shoulder. I wonder where it came from. It couldn't have been Itachi, he is sleeping.

"Sophitia, learn to listen to me and you'll be in a lot less pain," Itachi's voice muttered to me. I'm confused me greatly. Am I suppose to follow orders he makes when he is sleep talking?

Curious,I asked, "Sleep-talking Itachi, why do I have to listen to you, real Itachi won't remember what you did, and will wonder about my injures."

I then feel the iron shackles being taken off, and a cold hand grabbing my arm. "That explains your stupidity, a little bit, but time to train. Too bad I don't care. Since I can't sleep we're training. No food either. Deal with it," Itachi said, apathetically, very much awake. I'm stupid.

"I don't want to train." I whined. Like I mentioned before his training is tortuous.; I got beaten up reapeatdly. It is always the same, spar Itachi and get beaten up, over and over again; not very fun if you ask me, or any sane person on earth. Yes, I consider my self _partly_sane now. Just partly though. I doubt I'll ever be completely sane.

"Too bad," Itachi growled, and throwing me into the training room.

I land on my butt, and skid across the cool concrete floor. Ouch. I ungracefully get on my feet and activate Sharingan. I actually have a tatic today. I don't have anything to do most of the time, so I actually have quite a few of them. Many of them aren't tested though. That or failed miserably. Itachi is too good for them to work. At times it is like he can read my mind.

I formed hand symbols, swiftly in my opinion, but it is slowly to Itachi's.

He doesn't like my slowness, and as a hint to speed up, Itachi said, bored, "You are way too slow. I can throw several stronger jutsus with triple the hand symbols at the rate your going." He's probably right too, but I'm not him or a prodigy, so he should shut his trap.

I half heatedly smirked at Itachi's comment, and stopped forming hand symbols. I started running full speed at Itachi. He let his guard up for ninjutsu, and dropped it for closer combat. I was never doing a jutsu,or going to perform it anyways. I was just hoping for the second drop. I never going to hit him, but I have other tricks up my sleeves. Well they would be up my sleeves if I wasn't wearing a tank top. I wonder where they would go now.

"That one is new," Itachi muttered, slightly confused by my actions. Tai jutsu imy worst area, and I would never, in the right mind, charge right at him. But for all he knows, I'm not in my right mind. I _do_ still have the right to be insane, right?

I grab my katana, which Itachi put in the sketh when he was dragging me for training, and threw it at Itachi. Another shocking move. If I can get him out of it enough, I'll make it.

I kept running at the now chuckling Itachi, but turn slightly to the side so I would run right through the open door behind Itachi.

Victory, I'm going to escape!

"Not trying to escape, are you?" Itachi asked, appearing in front of me, no longer chuckling at my pathetic attempt to hit him with a sword by tossing it.

I scowled angrily at him, sending him a death glare, that couldn't even kill a gold fish. I really do need to work on those death glares.

Looking at my glare, if you could call it a glare, and listening to my scowl, which did sound pretty funny, Itachi stated, " I will take that as a yes."

He then grabs my neck, like how you pick up a kitten, and carries me to his room.

As soon as we walk into the room, Kisame comes and gets Itachi in a rush; so fast that Itachi leaves me unchained and the door unlocked. I wonder what is going on? At least this is good for me though. I'm actually going to get my escape, even though attempt failed.


	4. Chapter 4

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. _

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

I can not believe my luck. I just successfully got out of the Akatsuki base. Everyone is gone. I think it was a demon extraction that tool them all away in a rush. For seconds after Itachi left a loud speaker said that there is going to be one and Tobi should hurry up and get to the designated area. Like that is important to me though. I got out! There were no alarms either. Like Itachi said there were. He was lying to scare me. I even found the front door no problem. I tricked Tobi into showing it to me during one of my escape attempts; Itachi just found me before I could have walked out the door. I'm surprised it wasn't moved.

I'm standing right infront of the door right now, actually. Trying to decide which way to go. I believe the leaf village is in the south of here. So I quietly make a mad dash to the tree line in the southern direction. I'm not stupid enough to say it is south and go east. At least I don't think I'm that stupid.

Running through the dense woods, I get smacked in the face by several tree branches. I don't care though. It feels so good to be outside, to have sunlight and fresh air once again after so many years. Itachi scarcely ever let me outside, something about me running away was his reason.

For several hours I continue to run, getting whipped by the tree branches, in the still dense forest. It never ends! I don't care though, I am going to the Leaf Village to see Sasuke.

_Yes, I'm stupid enough to forget he is with Orochimaru and not at the Leaf._I am almost there now, it has been a two day run, and I have been running nonstop. I have no idea where this energy is coming from, but it is awesome. Me and my awesome never running out of awesome energy awesomeness shall take over the world, or at least help me find Sasuke and evade Itachi.

I'm glad I am going to be with Sasuke again, my twin who thinks I am dead. I smile, a true smile, somthing I have scarcley done since I was eight. I don't even think I ever smile atcually, but I could be wrong.

"Almost there," I muttered to myself, finally seeing the gates and the ANBU guards guarding it. Only about a two minute run away.

Once I was there, the female guard said, "I.D. please." She looks at me strangely. She has every right to though. I haven't bathed in 2 and a half months, covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood. My hair is greasy, crust and sticking out in every direction. My clothes including a black tank top and a black pair of pants, don't fit properly and are tattered. I have my dead father's headband tied around my neck. Compliments of Itachi. I look like an escaped prisoner, not a member of the village. Even though I kind of was a prisoner. This is going to cause some trouble. Ohh and my Sharinagn is on. How am I going to get myself in to situations like these. They'll never believe me. Shit.

"I kind of don't have an I.D." I muttered lamely, feeling stupid.

"All shinobi have I.D., so where is yours? Or did you just steal that headband and try to disguise yourself as a shinobi from our village to spy on us? By the way nice contacts. The Uchihas have been dead for years now." The male guard I'm defiantly not going to get in. I should have thought about this before.

"I am not a-" I started angrily, but I was cut off by the male guard, again, who grabbed my right arm tightly.

"Save it for the Hokage," He snarled at me, obviously not liking impostors, or me; while dragging me towards the Hokage's house.

"WHAT ARE DOING AT MY HOUSE, KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING!" Tsunade yelled, opening the door. Its that early!? Wait, I'm in the village now!Yes! I'm awesome. I so awesome that I don't even know how I'm being awesome or I how I succeeded. Ohh right the ANBU guard. I'm in here because I'm in trouble. NOOOOOO!

"A spy posing as an Uchiha," the male guard stated, shoving me forward, causing me to land on my knees; scraping them, I'm not awesome anymore. How could I forget that I'm in trouble in less then five minutes?

"I am not a spy, or posing as an Uchiha, I am Sasuke's twin sister. He thinks I am dead though. Ask him!" I replied standing up, snapping. I began to glare at the glaring at the ANBU guard with my pathetic death glare of doom. Though I can't blame him for no believing me. I wouldn't have even believed me, if I were in his position.

"We can't ask him, he ran off with Orochimaru," Tsunade stated looking at me, in disbelief.

"What, no! Peanut butter-err, Sasuke would never do that. He wouldn't! You are lying- he isn't like that." I said, tears beginning to roll down my face. I forgot, I'm an idiot. I hope he is okay. Does he have any idea how much danger he is in? The Akatsuki complains about Orochimaru all the time.

**A Week Later**

Tsunade, ended up letting me stay after some odd, and scary questioning. Lets just say, I will never look at a waffle the same again.

I have been determined a Chunin, only because of my horrible tai jutsu, otherwise I would a lower Jonin rank. The painful training with Itachi has paid off; I guess he knew what he was doing. I wish it wasn't as painful though.

No matter, I am free and somewhat safe from Itachi here, but I am leaving. I decided I will leave at midnight, which is about five minutes away. The shift of guards change at this time, so it is best time for me to leave.

I quickly change into a black tank top, and a pair of black capris; giving me some camouflage in the darkness. The head band around my neck is not my father's, Tsunade has given me a new one. It has an awesome black cloth of awesomeness. Err, I really need to stop thinking random thoughts like that; its getting annoying.

I grab my backpack full of food, clothes, and weapons, and walk out of the apartment; leaving whatever isn't needed there. Somebody else could have them; I really do not want to carry them on my trip to the Sound village.

I walk quietly, through the village, trying not to attract any attention. I know I won't be able to take on any ANBU trying to kill or capture me for attempt to become a missing ninja, I could actually be smartical sometimes. Is smartical even a word?

Finally, I am at the gates and I timed it right, so where they were no guards. Quickly, I run through the gates, not wanting the guards to appear and catch me, knowing my usual luck, that will happen.

Once in the nearby forest, I stopped running. I made it. I had good luck for once. I take off the head band off, take out a kunai, and I scratch the leaf symbol; causing me to be a complete and official missing ninja. I wonder what a missing ninja does though. Another thing I don't think out, oh well!

I start walking towards the Sound Village to find Sasuke, and hopefully I will not run into any Akatsuki members on my way.

"TOBI IS BEING A GOOD BOY, AND IS HELPING ITACHI-SAMA FIND YOU, SOPHITIA-BAKA! ITACHI-SAMA IS VERY ANGRY AT YOU!" I hear. I slowly turn around, and see what I expected to see, the orange masked Akatsuki member, Tobi.

"Tobi, don't tell Itachi that you saw me, please. I will give you-wait...DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BAKA?!" I shouted, enraged at Tobi and start throwing random punches at him. Atcually hitting him.

"Wait! No kill Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi, wants to know what you will give him, if he be a bad boy and lies to Itachi-sama!" Tobi said, definitely getting bruises from my punching; which I stopped hearing that he might take my offer, if I tell it him what I will give him.

"I was going to give you a little candy, if you don't tell Itachi, but I will give you a lot of candy if answer questions for me." I stated, getting an idea.

"Tobi want candy! Tobi will answer questions, but you gots to give Tobi candy, lots and lots of candy!" Tobi exclaimed at my offer jumping up and down. Zetsu and Deidara refuse to give him candy because he gets more hyper then me; which is saying something, for I am the ruler or hyperness.

"Tobi, this is my first question. What would you do as a missing ninja if there was no Akatsuki? I am just curious." I asked. I'm curious about what missing ninjas do, now that I am one.

"Tobi wouldn't be a missing ninja if there is no Akatsuki. Tobi would be a very good boy then. I think Zetsu-san is calling. So I have to go, Sophitia-baka. I will come and get my candy on the 35th of February of 1763!" Tobi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And he called me a baka! 1763 was a looong time ago, that idiot." I muttered, to myself and continue walking towards the sound village, in hopes of finding Sasuke; not before pulling out a 3 pound bag of gummy worms as a snack. Wouldn't he know 35th of February won't happen for another 7 leap years, anyways? Baka. I wonder how somebody like that could make it to Akatsuki. I wonder if it all an-nah I'm just thinking too much. Is it believable I can think?


	5. Chapter 5

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look._

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

Three and a half days later, I make it to the sound village gates. Surprisingly, I have not ran into Itachi the whole way, or even sensed him nearby to capture me. Tobi, was actually true to his word. I guess my slight paranoia was wrong. Paranoia... another big word. I walk through the gates, which were unguarded, and start to wonder where Sasuke is.

"Sasuke where are you?" I muttered to myself, as I walk past a forest, wondering where to search. I have no idea where he would be, I haven't seen him in years. Maybe he'll recognize me. I'm clean sorta now i only stink I little,. And wearing clothes that fit. The same ones I wore while leaving leaf, but they're not tattered or 3 sizes to big.

Suddenly, I feel a strong grip on my neck, and my back against a nearby tree. "How dare you mock my clan with those contacts!" I heard, and see a enraged Sasuke, staring at me; looking like he is going to kill me.

Hey, I found him! Wait... he didn't recognize me, how could he!? What kind of brother is he!? Itachi knows who I am, and he should get the worst brother ever award. So what would Sasuke get? The worse the worst brother ever award? And mock our clan, he'll get a piece of my mind for even considering that.

"Mocking our clan! I wouldn't do that! You don't recognize me, Sasuke? I'm your sister, Sophitia, whipped cream face? I am alive, no thanks to Itachi-baka!" I said, and point at my locket, to help prove it. It is my most prized possion, it being the locket Sasuke gave me for our 8th birthday for being the 'Best blind twin sister, who loves creamy peanut butter and will become a ninja against the impopsical odds!'

"You are low, posing as my dead sister, getting contacts that mock my clan, and stealing my sister's most prized possion from her dead body; wherever Itachi may have put it. She can't be alive, I saw her die when we were 8!" Sasuke snarled at me, venomously; angered greatly that somebody would even think about posing as me and mocking our clan. So, he does care and just thinks I'm dead. I'll take back the worst brother thing, now. Even though he does think I'm a poser, I'll just show him otherwise, somehow. Just need to think of something. Too bad my brain turned itself off a little bit ago. I wonder where the switch is.

"Why in the world would I do that?! I have absolutely nothing to gain from that! Other then getting killed by you, which would end Itachi-baka's torture on me-never mind. The point is I am NOT a poser, I am your sister, whipped cream face, who is alive. And let go of my neck, you, peanut butter head!" I said, trying my best to breath, with Sasuke attempting to strangle me. I think its going to be slightly difficult to prove I'm not a poser. On the bright side, my brain turned itself on. I just still don't know where the switch is though.

"I have no idea what you would gain from that-wait, did you say being tortrued by Itachi, and what have you been calling me and yourself?" Sasuke said, looseing the grip on my neck, wondering how I knew our childhood nicknames. So, I do have a way to prove myself! Go me!

**-X-Flashback-X-**

It is me and Sasuke's 6th birthday today, and I am so happy. I hope he likes the gift I got for him; it is a can of whipped cream. I wonder what he got me. Mommy says some twins have this thing called twin tele me or something like that. She says it means that they can tell what your twin is thinking. I don't think we have that though.

It is time to open the presents right now. We just have to wait for mommy to give them to use to open them. After it seems like forever I finally get the present Sasuke gave me. I eagerly, tear apart the wrapping paper and get a jar of something.

"Mommy what is this?" I asked, hoping it is peanutbutter, it is my favorite food. It is so peanuty and awesome. I don't like the crunchy kind though; it is just different, weird, and yucky.

"Sophitia, it is a jar of crunchy peanutbutter," Mommy said. _Crunchy _peanutbutter, oh Sasuke you are dead.

-Next Morning-

"AHH, WHO DID THIS TO ME! I HAVE PEANUTBUTTER IN MY HAIR!" Sasuke screamed, running in circles; while I hear a camera clicking. Revenge is so sweet.

"ITACHI, STOP TAKING PICTURES OF SASUKE! SOPHITIA EXPLAIN WHY SASUKE HAS PEANUT BUTTER IN HIS HAIR; YOU GOT A JAR OR PEANUT BUTTER YESTERDAY!" I hear Father yell, obviously angry.

"I didn't like crunchy Peanut butter, and he knew it. So, I had to put it in his hair." I said, simply, and walk away; not caring that I will be in trouble later. Like I said before revenge is sweet. Even if you do get in trouble

**-Next Morning-**

"What is on my face?" I muttered to myself, and lick my lips, tasting whipped cream.

"GOOD MORNING WHIPPED CREAM FACE! YOU DESERVE THIS FOR PUTTING PEANUT BUTTER ON MY HEAD!" I hear, in a voice which I recognize as Sasuke's yell.

"Why thank you, Peanutbutter Head." I replied, and hear the clicking of a camera.

"Itachi just took pictures!" Sasuke said, while laughing; happy that he avenged himself. Itachi doesn't get hurt or bothered at all, for taking pictures or us. I think we'll need to change that.

"You want some revenge?" I asked, Sasuke, quietly, while smirking, knowing I'm talking about Itachi.

**-Next Morning-**

"Who put Jelly in my shoes? I just stepped in it!" Itachi said, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Peanut butter Head, and Whipped Cream Face, did, Jelly Toes! You had to pay for taking those pictures!" I said, and skip in the room, giving him a smile. Me and Sasuke weren't able to come up with something really good, so this will have to do.

**-X-Flashback End-X-**

"Um, duh! I called us our nick names. Do you think I forgot. I also hid some pictures in your pillowcase after I got Itachi to give me some copies." I said, snapping out of the flashback, smiling, on the verge of giggling, _while _gasping for breath as Sasuke let go of my neck. It feels nice to breath.


	6. Chapter 6

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. _

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

"How, You were dead? I saw you! And did you say Itachi torturing you, a couple of minutes ago?" Sasuke said, majorly confused. He saw me 'die' years ago, so I guess it would be expected. "Wait, are you a ghost?" he then said, finding that a reasonable explanation. Great he believes I'm me now, just that I'm a ghost, Sasuke you just can't believe I'm alive, can you?

I sigh and begin explaining myself, while in my flashback.

**-X-Flashback-X-**

I'm sitting in Itachi's room, under his bed. It is very odd habit of mine, but one, nevertheless. Currently, I am playing with Bon-Bon, my Kittywolf, and am very bored. Sasuke is at the Academy for shuriken practice, and Itachi is on an ANBU mission. So, I have nothing else to do.

Don't get me wrong, I really like my Kittywolf, but playing with her six hours straight does get boring. Something has to happen today. It has been boringer then usual; which is saying a lot since I am almost always bored.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear, from outside. I think somthing is wrong. People don't usually don't scream for no reason.

"Bon-Bon, be a good Kittywolf, and stay here," I muttered, quietly, slightly worried, while crawling out from under Itachi's bed. I walk out of Itachi's room slowly, and start going to the main room, tripping over something which feels like a person. "Gommen Nasi," I said, bowing. Not realizing I just tripped over my bloody dead mother and am covered in blood too; thanks to something called being blind.

I walk outside, tripping once again, but pause in fear. I tripped with my mouth open, and I taste blood in my mouth! And the person isn't moving. I think I just tripped over a dead person. This isn't happening! This is impopsical!

"SOPHITIA! WE GOT TO GO! ITACHI- HE KILLED THEM! GET AWAY- WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" I hear, recognizing Sasuke's voice. What is going on, did he just say Itachi killed people?

"Sasuke, what is going on? What are you talking about-Itachi wouldn't-" I started, getting cut off by I voice, I recognize as Itachi's.

"He is saying, I killed everyone, which is true, and shortly you will be dead too, Sophitia." I then feel a thud on the back of my head, and I stop feeling everything, like when I am sleeping. I've been knocked out for the first time.

**-X-End Flashback-X-**

"It turned out, when I got hit on the back of my neck, I was knocked out by Itachi. The hit wasn't intended for death. I guess he wanted to trick you for some reason," I said, quietly, sitting down, still slightly breathless from the chocking thing. And depressed for remembering _that day_.

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to me.

"Mangeyoko Sharingan causes people to go blind. So, he teaches me how to fight, so once he goes blind I teach him how to fight while blind," I replied, looking at the ground, ashamed about how Itachi is able to use me. But, I guess he can do that to everybody i he wants to.

"Its okay, Sophitia," Sasuke said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Where does the torture come in though?"

"I am a stubborn and tend to disobey, so to break me he tends to hit me, forget to feed me, tell Zetsu he can eat my foot; at least he only got my pinky toe," I replied grumbling.

"Who the hell is Zetsu and did you just say he ate you pinky toe?" Sasuke demanded, glaring; obviously ticked off. Well, I guess I would be too if I just found out my brother's pinky toe was eaten. Sasuke's of course, if it was Itachi's I would be rolling on the floor laughing.

"Some cannibal-plant-person-thing. Not a real problem, he doesn't want to eat me any more, he thinks I taste bad...I do wish I could get my pinky toe back though," I answered, pointing at my left foot; which is in fact pinky-toeless.

"Where in the damn world were you two? I know of no places where canible-plant-person-things run around!" Sasuke yelled, standing up, enraged.

"At the-" I start, but get cut off, when a hand covers my mouth and an arm snakes its way around my waist. Don't tell me I'm being kidnapped, and it better not be Itachi doing it. I'd be a dead little Sophitia then.

"ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING THE CLAN AND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO SOPHITIA!" Sasuke yelled, throwing shuriken in my and apparently Itachi's direction, a couple which hit me. A couple of shuriken is nothing compared what Itachi is going to do to me; which is going to be many horrible, horrible things. SASUKE, YOU BETTER SAVE MY ASS!

Itachi's hand comes off my mouth, and start forming many one handed seals at an alarming rate. Suddenly, a HUGE fireball comes towards Sasuke. Please let him be okay. And for the millionth time, since _that day_, I feel a bump and darkness welcomes me.


	7. Chapter 7

_THIS IS __**NOT **__A LOVE STORY! Not under the romance category if you look. _

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Sophitia though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

**This has been edited since the rewritten version came out. I was reading to see where I left off, before typing the next chapter and some errors annoyed me. Nothing major was changed and it is not necessary to reread this.**

"What happened and why is my head pounding?" I muttered, sitting up. I look around, Sharingan activated and see Itachi's room and my oh-so-loved shackles around my wrists and ankles. Just a perfect way to start my day.

"You escaped, I found you, knocked you out and you are going to be punished in a excruciating way, yet to be determined," I hear, in a monotone from the conor. I look and see Itachi with a menacing death glare. He is ticked.

Shit! He is using big words that mean bad things. Must find a way to convince him not to give me excruciating punishment. I may not know what excruciating means, but I can figure out it isn't good. 'Hopefully, this will work.' I think to myself and said, in a desperate attempt to get out of trouble, "Escaping isn't that bad and I didn't do anything else wrong, I shouldn't be getting _excruciating_ punishment." I doubt it will work though.

"You gave out information out about Akatsuki. Do you have any idea how much trouble _I _am in?" Itachi asked, still glaring with the signature Uchiha death glare, which I have yet to master. It is probably a warning to keep my big mouth shut. A warning, which of course, I ignore. Yay for ignorance!

"Telling Sasuke, my twin brother, _who thought I was dead_, that a cannibal-plant-person-thing ate my pinky toe is not going to destroy Akatsuki!" I snapped. See, glare ignored, easily. And once again ignorance saved the day in my little miserable world.

"Doesn't matter, I'm in trouble, you are in trouble, and you can't be trusted. And when did you do that?" Itachi said, and points at my headband with the scratch going through the swirly triangle village's symbol-err Leaf symbol. I should use the right word more often. Even though swirly triangle is more fun.

"Ohh, that! I did that a week after I escaped. Tsunade-baka, well is a baka and I don't like her. Also Sasuke wasn't there, so no point of staying," I replied, glad that Itachi is slightly off topic. Maybe, I will get lucky and he will completely forget about the punishment if I'm lucky. But, I think I pushed my luck as far as it could go lately.

"You went to the leaf village, knowing that would most likely the first place I would look?" Itachi asked, in disbelief.

"That is why I went there, other then to see Sasuke. You knew, I knew that would be one of the first places you would look, so you didn't look there because you figured that I wasn't stupid enough to hide in a place where you were going first!" I answered, smarticaly, yet again surprising myself. I just made that up and thought in a complicated why. My brain does work when I need it. My brain is on. Yay!

"That was slightly intelligent of you. But if you are truely intelligent, you would have stayed here. And you being slightly intelligent isn't going to get you out of trouble," Itachi said, with shock and loathing lightly seen on his face. Not a lot, just enough to recognize if you have known him for most of your life. I wonder if the loathing is from being fooled by me, his idiotic kid sister who gets lost in cardboard boxes and fears them.

"I was being smartical! Oh, and please tell me what intelligent means! And really Itachi, it isn't much of a choice. I could leave and have a chance of being free or stay here, be tortured as a prisoner and never see daylight again, and die miserable and in darkness. I'll take having a chance of being free any day!" I said, snapping the last part.

"If you could be trusted and you don't constantly wreck havoc. You wouldn't be kept prisoner and tortured and die in darkness. Intelligent means 'smartical' in your words by the way and I take it back. You are _far _from intelligent," Itachi said, sighing, wishing he wasn't here, most likely. I can cause him misery, and I am close to being smartical; misery _is_ a big word.

"Thanks about defining the words. How about wreck, havoc, and constantly?" I start in a pleasant tone, and continuing in a snappy matter, "I wouldn't listen to you because you don't trust me and I don't trust you. You treat me like crap and I have no motivation to be good!" Oh, and motivation is a big word too, go smarticalness! I think my brain is off now though. Some of these 'big' words are words I normally have some reconzition for.

"You want motivation? Well, then here is some. I will treat you nicely, but you have to listen to me and stop causing trouble. If I fail you are free, if you fail you get severe punishment. So much you rather be dead. So, deal or no deal?"

"Nice? Wreck? Havoc? Constantly?" I ask, him not answering three of the words last time and I don't want to get in a deal where nice isn't nice because I don't know Itachi's definition of nice.

"Wreck havoc means cause trouble. Constantly means all the time. And how in the world you don't know what nice means!?" Itachi said, probably wondering how much more stupid I can get. Well, for his information a can get much, _much, __much__, __**much **_stupider, and continue to remain smartical at the same time. I bet Itachi can't do that.

"Your defention of nice! It could be way different then mine! Also what caused you to offer this?" I replied, keeping some of my thoughts to myself.

"I am tired of your wrecking havoc, and I can't really kill you for the blind problem, so I am making a deal to make you stop. You said you want motivation, how about chance of freedom? Isn't that enough? And nice means you aren't chained to a wall, you get 3 meals a day, can go outside occasionally, getting a bed and possibly your own room, new clothes and other things." Itachi replied.

Did he just offer me those things? Why didn't I answer yet? ANSWER SOPHITIA! USE YOU MOUTH AND SAY YES. Wait... am I talking to myself in my head, in third person, and still haven't answered yes!? What am I waiting for? I SHOULD USE MY WORDS!

"Sophitia, yes or no? I'm not going to wait forever for an answer," Itachi said.

"YES!" I finally shout. It took me long enough.

"Very well then, keep up with your end of the bargain though. I can promise you that you will deeply regret it, the second you break it," Itachi said, saying the last part darkly, walking up to me and unchaining me from the wall.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I shouted, hugging Itachi. Wait hugging Itachi!? "ITACHI GERMS, AHH! NO I DON'T WANT ITACHI GERMS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" I continue, running around in circles.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Itachi muttered to himself, which I don't hear, for I am too busy screaming and running in circles. I gots a wonderful life now!

_(AN: And so the Itachi OOCness begins!)_

**-X-Itachi's POV-X-**

_Perfect._Not even five minutes after my offer and I'm regretting it. And I can't go back on it or I'll lose my way of still being a shinobi after being blind. All of my past resistance against snapping her neck in the past would have been futile. How can I be stupid enough to make such a deal with her!? Maybe I could brea- no breaking a word to a 15 year old girl makes me seem pathetic. Hopefully, she will be like she was before she caused excessive amounts of trouble and was bearable to be around. The way she is acting now will end soon, hopefully.

**-Flashback 1-**_(AN: Sophitia is 13 before she had Sharinan, so she is blind. Itachi is 17.)_

"Here," I muttered, standing outside the base with Sophitia, handing her a hand full of money.

"Thank you! I didn't think you would ever give me freedom, but to give me money too! Ni-san, for once you are awesome!" Sophitia shouted, hugging me, obviously misinterpreting me.

"Sophitia, you are not being set free, you are grocery shopping. Tobi isn't here to do it and I got set with the responsibility. Not wanting to have trouble at the check out counter, you are doing the shopping. Don't worry, you will be shadowed, so no funny business," I replied pushing her off me and handing her a list.

"And you don't just steal the groceries why?"

"Do I need to ruin the Akatsuki's and my reputation?" I asked, and push Sophitia in the direction of the grocery store, hoping she won't answer the question, which she does.

"_Maybe."_

**-Flashback 2-**_(AN: Itachi is 14 and Sophitia is 9)_

Everybody at the Akatsuki base, is currently bored, so Kisame decided to throw a singing and dancing competition. Kisame just finished sing 'I'm Blue', and Deidara is now singing some song about booms and rooms.

"This is utterly embarrassing to our organization," I muttered, to Sasori, who nods in agreement. If anybody found out about the Akatsuki doing this, we could never live it down.

"Can I join?" I hear. I quickly turn around and see Sophitia, standing behind.

"How did you get out of my room?" I asked, in a menacing tone.

"You left the door opened," she replied, quietly.

"You may join," I said, and watch her climb up on the stage, as the song Deidara sung ends.

She begins singing and dancing to the song 'Sailor Song', by Toy-box, and accidentally falls off the stage and on Sasori's lap, much to his distaste. I don't think it is a good idea to let a blind person perform odd dance moves on a stage several feet off the ground. Especially when the said blind person, doesn't know where the end of the stage is.

**-Flashback 3-**_(AN: Itachi is 17 and Sophitia is 13. This is shortly after she gets the Sharingan so she can see in this flashback. This is my favorite flashback by the way! )_

"What the hell!" I muttered as I walk into my room and see a _GIGANTIC _cardboard box in the middle of my bedroom. Sophitia is unchained and poking it, trying to figure out something, obviously. "Why is that here?" I asked, wondering what is going on and if I _want_ to know.

"The fish stick put it here. Is this thing going to eat me?" she replied, actually serious about it _eating _her. It is now official that she is an idiot, if it wasn't before,

"Er, it won't eat you. Do whatever you want with the box. I'll leave you unchained for a little while longer, I suppose. Stay in the room," I replied, backing out of the room and shutting the door.

"YAY!" I hear as I walk away, going to find Kisame and ask about the box, assuming Kisame is the fish stick she is talking about.

I return to my room, 4 hours later, after listening to an insane story Kisame told me and see the box upside down, with the only opening flaps at the bottom. "Sophitia, what are you doing?" I inquire.

"HELP, IT IS EATING ME! ITACHI YOU WERE WRONG! PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" she shouted, fear evident in her voice.

I sigh, and take out a kunai, cutting a hole to get her out, and pull her out of the box. "THANK YOU ITACHI! YOU STOPPED IT FROM EATING ME!" she shouted, crying. She has to be the only 13 year old, sort-of-shinobi that is afraid of cardboard boxes and thinks they want to eat her. Please somebody say this is a nightmare.

**-X-End Flashbacks-X-**

This is going to be living hell. She wasn't that well behaved in the first place. Why was I thinking that before the flashbacks? I guess I have to live with it now. And why was I that nice to her in the first place? Maybe it won't hurt my reputation too much if I break my word to a 15 year old.

I turn around, and start for the open door, leaving her to scream about Itachi germs and see the whole Akatsuki, including Leader-sama, sitting in front of my door eating popcorn. Maybe just giving up being a ninja when I am blind is better then this embarrassment.

"Sophitia, stop it!" I order, facing her, not the rest of the Akatsuki, and pull out an air mattress and point at it. I guess it was a good thing to store that in my closet for no reason.

She gets on the mattress, with a pout on her face and mutters "When you said own room and bed, I thought you meant my own room, not yours and an actual bed not some piece of rubber filled with air!"

"It will be taken care of, just deal with it for now," I muttered and shut my bedroom door, ignoring the whines from some of the members. I then lie down on my bed and drift into a light sleep.

**-X-Next day-X-**

**-X-Sophitia's POV-X-**

I wake up to feel a foot on my stomach. "Ow," I muttered and see Itachi. "What is that for!?"

"Nothing, I forgot you were there and I was getting out of bed," He replied and walks out of the room.

He returns with a piece of toast a couple minutes later. He hands me the toast and said, "Tobi says you owe him candy,"

"No, I don't. It isn't the February 35th, 1763, yet." I answered, taking a bite of the toast.

Itachi raises an eyebrow and muttered, "I am not even going to ask and I don't want to know. Here are your clothes, you know where the bathroom is."

I nod, taking the clothes and walk into the bathroom.

I look at them and see a black tank top with three red claw mark things an it; I wonder if a tiger got red paint on its claw and did that; black arm warmers that had red ribbon to tie them on my arms, and a black tattered skirt and red capris to go under it. Akatsuki colors, _how creative. _It does look sweet and match Sharingan though. I quickly put the clothes on, and head for the door, but stop in my tracks as I see hair bleach and red hair dye.

Itachi didn't say I couldn't dye my hair. AND it does help my hair match my outfit.

**-X-8 hours later-X-**

_(AN: I don't know how long to dye your hair takes, so just go with it. )_

**-X-Itachi's POV-X-**

What is taking her so long? Is she so stupid she couldn't get the arm warmers on, or can't figure out how to get a shirt on. Maybe she doesn't get how to get the capris _under_ her skirt. I probably shouldn't have gave her the skirt.

I turn the page of the book I have been reading, not bothering to knock on the door or ask what is taking her so long. I heard the shower running a while ago, and I'm not going to question her. If she wants to take forever changing and what not, I will take forever with her training.

I look as I hear the door open. I look up and see Sophitia come out with the outfit on. "What took you so-" I stop seeing her hair. her ebony, elbow length long hair had vibrant red tips and on both sides she had the strands closest to her face the same red. That explains what took her forever, but where did she get the hair dye?

"You were waiting for me?" she asks innocently, as if she didn't take eight hours in the bathroom. I glare, but stop when I see her eyes. She is staring at me with the Sharingan and it looks cute!? How can she make a deadly weapon look so cute and innocent!? It shouldn't be possible!

Why am I thinking like that? It shouldn't matter. Wait, why am I thinking to myself like this at all? I should be figuring out where the hair dye came from, not about how she makes the Sharingan look cute!

"Itachi, are you okay?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, you need to train," I replied, quickly, and drag her out of the room. She can be so surprising and spontaneous at times. Though I doubt she knows what the word spontaneous means.

**-X-Sophitia's POV-X-**

"Watch where you are going!" I hear as I walk into a brick wall that smells like a fish. The brick wall then pushes me away and I see a ticked Kisame. Whoops, not a wall.

"Itachi, why did you drag me into a fishstick?"

"Hey! Why is that hair dye I gave Itachi-sama in your hair!? I gave it to him because it matched his eyes, and you take it! YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Kisame shrieked, outraged.

"Kisame, it matches her eyes too. And Sophitia, I stopped dragging you a while ago, you just ran into him." Itachi said, stopping our little argument, obviously not caring about the hair dye thing.

"Itachi, it is your hair dye though. Shouldn't she get in trouble for taking what is yours?" Kisame whined, loving to get me in trouble, for he hates me.

"Kisame, you know what? You can spar her, I was on the way to train her, and know you can do the honors. Just don't kill her, break all of her bones, or rip off any body parts," Itachi said, walking away. At least he gave Kisame a list of things not to do to me.

I grumpily follow the fish stick, slightly afraid. As soon as I set foot into the training room, Samahada shaves off half of the skin on my upper left arm and a 1/3rd of my chakara is gone. Not good.

"No, fair, I wasn't ready yet!" I whined, trying to get as far as possible from Kisame. Kisame, just follows follows me swinging Samahada, taking a lot of chakara, even though it isn't touching me. We run around the room for 5 minutes and I finally run out the door, attempting to get away from Kisame.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Kisame yelled, chasing me through the halls.

I continue to run away and shouting, "HELP! THE EVIL, ROTTEN FISHSTICK IS TRYING TO EAT ME AND TEAR ME TO SHREDS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Kisame, stop chasing Sophitia! Sophitia room, now!" Itachi said, coldly, appearing between me and Kisame.

I nod, and walk quickly to the room, seeing Itachi is ticked, and I don't want to ruin the deal by annoying him further. That is if the deal is still on. I hope it is. I don't want punishment that makes death seem like a desirable thing. Once in the room, I flop on my air mattress, which has moved since morning, and screamed into the pillow.

"Why are you screaming into that pillow? It is annoying," Itachi said, walking past you setting down a bowl of noodles on the way.

"What are these for, and if they are for me to eat what kind of poison did you put in them?" I asked poking the noodles.

"There is no poison, just eat them and go to bed when you are done," he replied and walks out of the room. I guess he doesn't want to know why I was screaming into a pillow.


End file.
